superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Squid on Strike and Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Squid on Strike"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Directors' |Michael Bryan Frank Weiss Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Barnacleboy, Mermaidman, and the Worm"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guests' |Ernest Borgnine Tim Conway |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producers' |Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Hook Fish, Fish 156, Teenager 1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Tomato Fish |- |'Roger Bumpass' |Squidward, Worm, Door Fish, Fish 4, Jerry the Fish |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Fish 38, Wheelbarrow Fish |- |'Martin Olson' |Cheif |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Surfer, Moat Fish |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Cop, Fun Fish, Tom Fish, Hat Fish |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Mother, Auntie Fish, Old Lady Fish, Fish 65, Teenager 2 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Pants Fish, Fish 1, Chip |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaid Man |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacle Boy |- |'Aaron Springer' |Kid 1 |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Kid 2 |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Lori Alan' |Lady Fish |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer Rob Rosen |- |'ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'"BARNACLEBOY, MERMAIDMAN, AND THE WORM" CHARACTER LAYOUT' |Mike Roth Carson Kugler Bob Boyle C.H. Greenblatt Frank Weiss Kent Osborne |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey Carl Greenblatt |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timer' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'Final Checkers' |Karen Shaffer Sandi Hathcock |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Mickey Fun Songs" Live Action Sequences |- |'Director' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director of Photography' |Keith Lowry |- |'Screen Gems Lightning Additonal' |George Kreisl |- |'Line Producer' |Ken Harris |- |'Puppeteers' |Cameron Baity Morgan Hay Seamus Walsh Mike Bundlie |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Jeff Adams Michael Petak Mishelle Smith |- |'Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou Don Newhouse |- |'Sound Mixers' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Jay Lender Sam Henderson C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |William B. Griggs Keith Dickens Eric Freeman Brian F. Mars Daisuke Sawa Gabriel Rosas Margaret Hou Michael Geisler Timothy Garrity Nick Carr |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Jim Leber Dan Cubert Krickett Jones John Powell |- |'Music Editors' |Nicolas Carr Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Eban Schletter Brad Carow |- |'"A Pirate's Life We See"' |Lyrics by Paul Tibbitt Composed by Andy Paley Performed by Dee Bradley Baker |- |'"Country Roads"' |Lyrics by William Reiss Composed by Peter Straus Performed by Sara Paxton |- |'"I Have Three Little Fishes"' |Lyrics by Bill Reiss Composed by Saltpeter Performed by Tony Anselmo |- |'"By The Beautiful Land, Road, and Sea"' |Lyrics by Vincent Waller, Walt Dohrn, Mr. Lawrence Composed by Nicolas Carr Performed by Wayne Allwine |- |'"Hot, Hot, Hot"' |Lyrics by Carson Kugler, Mike Roth, C.H. Greenblatt, Chuck Klein, Kent Osborne, Mark O'Hare Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Caleb Meurer, Sam Henderson, Aaron Springer, Paul Tibbitt, Dan Povenmire |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Kip Gibson Barry Cohen Lynn Hobson Gayle Mc Intyre Fauest Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Pacifica Sound Group Encore Video Hollywood Digital |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'"Tom and Jerry" Animation Services' |Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images Tycoon Island |- |'"Tom and Jerry" Courtesy of' |Warner Bros. Animation |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Merriwether Williams Alan Smart Lolee Aries Tiger Aspect Productions Timothy J. Borquez Vincent Waller Roy Braverman Amy Poehler Sherm Cohen June Bliss Anne Michaud Sam Henderson Jay Lender Kent Osborne William Reiss Eric Freeman C.H. Greenblatt Aaron Springer Juli Murphy Hashiguchi Paul Tibbitt Mark O'Hare |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits